Love across time
by roelaine
Summary: Aoife a former native pulse L'cie had met the six l'cie on gran pulse hours after waking from stasis. Three years later she meets Serah and Noel and joins their quest. Will she see her old friends? Will she see Hope who she was in love as well as the others? Will she find her brother. Can she save the future with Serah and Noel? HopexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to post this but I haven't had any good inspiration lately. Plus the power was out when I started to type this so I wasn't able to post this right after I was done. So here is the first chapter of love across time. Oh and to read the character profile(s) for this story and for the others that are pending and have been published, go to my profile and you can also find the links to the character's pictures and any songs that are used in any of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my original characters. If I had owned final fantasy 13-2 we wouldn't of been left with such a confusing and non-plot ending, end to the game (it was quite sad too with Serah dying and all that jazz).**

It had been three long years since the fall of cocoon, the l'cie that had saved cocoon had all moved on even though not all of them were there. For the 17 year old Aoife McGinty it had been three years since she had awoken on Gran Pulse far from her home. Aoife was a former l'cie who had awoken the year of the fall (otherwise known as 00AF) but she had not grown up in this time. In fact, she knew Fang and Vanille. She was born in their time in a village not that far north from Oerba (her village's name Galiana), she had even lived with them for a few months. She was ecstatic to see her old friends not long after she had woken from being in crystal stasis for 521 years like they had, she was even more surprised to find out that they had woken up in a fal'cie vestige on cocoon and shared the same focus with some cocoon natives turned pulse l'cie.

Though a young boy her age( she was 14 when she met them) by the name of Hope Estheim had caught her attention as well as the former guardian corps soldier Lightning who she had come to look up to like an older sister since she had no sisters (the closest things she had to sisters were her two sister-in-laws). She had travelled with them since she wanted to see if her village was still intact despite the amount of time that had passed since she was last home. But here is one problem, she not only wanted to go back home and see if her family and other villages had awoken as well (this will be explained later). Also to see if her older brother Peter was there, they had shared the same focus but he was not there when she had woken from crystal stasis. But when it came time for them to leave Oerba, the young former l'cie was reluctant in telling the group that she was leaving to return to her own village fearing the possible wrath from not only Fang and Lightning (who both gave the impression that they are not people you want to piss off). But also she had feared that Hope would be angry and upset that she had not mentioned earlier that she had not planned to stick with them and help them defeat Orphan and save cocoon (according to Snow at least). During the few days she had known the cocoon natives she had grown close to Lightning and especially Hope. She maybe even had begun to fall for him despite the fact that at least physically they were still the same age even though you don't age when you are in crystal stasis.

To her surprise Lightning suggested that they at least accompany her on the way to her home in case she got attacked by monsters even though she had assured the group that she would be fine since implying that she still had some magical abilities though not from being a l'cie since she no longer was one and she was a very strong huntress (which was reinforced by Fang and Vanille since they knew what she was). But before they could make it a large group of monsters and cie'th attacked them. Aoife catches the cocoon natives by surprise after they had defeated all of the monsters that she was in fact not a human but a pulsian fairy and had gained a power boost from being a former l'cie. Which was why she had tried to convince them that she would be fine but let them accompany her anyway even though it would just make it harder for her to say goodbye (especially Hope, Lightning and her fellow native Gran Pulsians).

_-Present day 03AF-_

Aoife had left her village Galiana a few days ago after the fietes (fye-yet-teyz) had told her that she needed to go to a village near the base of the crystal pillar called New bodhum. When she asked why she had to go they had left her with a riddle saying that her journey across time would begin in new bodhum (real informative right?). Despite the confusion she had felt from this statement she decided to trust the fietes as they had never been wrong about the destinies of everyone in the village ( they were the ones to tell her that she had to go west of Oerba to complete her focus) and set out to find New Bodhum. She had finally come upon a village not far from the base of the pillar by a small beach that she had assumed to be New bodhum as she had asked around to find out what the village looked like. The village was small but seemed to be doing well for being inhabited by the survivors from cocoon.

After walking into the village she sees a young dark pink-haired woman walk out of the house with a taller, younger blue-eyed, brown-haired man walk out. The woman turned around and Aoife had felt a sense of déjà vu.

_-Aoife's thoughts- _

"_Wow, she looks a lot like lightning. Hmm, I wonder if this is her younger sister that she and Snow told me about. Maybe if I tell her I was a friend of Lightning she'll help me out, after a bit of explaining of course"._

_-End Aoife's thoughts-_

Aoife hesitates but walks over to the two figures hoping that they will be willing to talk to her. At first she is nervous but manages to form greeting to the one person she hopes can help her.

"Um, excuse me miss?"

Serah turns around to answer but Noel interrupts.

"Love to chat but we have things to do, places to go and people to see".

"Noel! That was rude sorry about that….." Serah trails off not knowing her name.

"Aoife Mcginty".

"Serah lets go!"

"Someone's in hurry".

"Sorry about Noel, that was very rude of him. What do you need".

"Um, are you Serah farron?"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I do know you. I'm a friend of your sister lightning and your fiancé Snow and I knew Fang and Vanille".

A look of shock and disbelief appears on Serah's face. How could Aoife know her sister and her fiancé and fang and vanille? How could that be possible?

"You knew my sister and snow?"

"That ridiculous. Lightning went missing three years ago and Snow hasn't been seen since he left to find her. And how could you know Fang and Vanille".

Aoife has a cross between a dead-panned and pissed of expression on her face. She had found Noel to be very rude.

"Easy, I met them far west of Oerba and I've known Fang and Vanille since I was a little girl. Their village was a good ten minute walk from my village".

"But that still doesn't explain how you know them. They were in crystal stasis for hundreds of years".

Aoife has a look of slight annoyance on her face at this young man Noel, he clearly isn't putting the pieces together.

"I am aware of that, so was I. I was born in the same era they were, I just completed my focus before they did and woke up outside of Oerba and ran into them a few hours later. How the hell else would I know how long I was asleep for? And how else would I know Lightning and the other l'cie that saved cocoon. Look I'm sorry if I'm coming off a bit abrasive but I thought you could help me".

"Noel we should trust her".

"We just met her, how can we trust her".

"I just met you last night and I trusted you when you told me you were from the future and that you had met lightning and knew where she was".

Aoife stands there completely dumfounded at this new information. This guy was from the future? No way was that true in any way. But then again what can she say in that department, she is in fact a fairy which is believed to not exist at all. And what had happened to Lightning and snow?

"Wait just a damn minute. You are from the future? How the hell is that possible. And what is going on here? On the way into the village I saw things that I haven't seen in this area since I was a kid and that's over 524 years ago. And what happened to Lightning and snow?"

An awkward silence falls between the three before Serah gestures for Aoife to follow her into a nearby house that she had assumed to be Serah's. She hopes to finds some answers to her questions. It wasn't like Lightning to just disappear or for Snow to up and leave Serah like that. And with all of the strange things going on in New bodhum.

_About an hour later… _

"So after you guys had woken up from crystal stasis after cocoon had crystallized because Fang and Vanille had completed your whole group's focus to in a way 'destroy' cocoon".

"Yes".

"And after reuniting with Lightning and Snow, she gave you her blessing and was smiling and actually happy for you? I thought she didn't like Snow but looks like she finally warmed up huh? Damn, why did I have to miss Lightning smiling, that's like the 8th wonder of the world".

The three of them shared a light-hearted moment as they were all laughing at Aoife's statement of missing Lightning smiling.

"But then you turned around for a second and then she just wasn't there anymore. And so Snow decided to go out and find her for you?"

"That rights" Serah says with a smile.

"And Noel wasn't kidding when he said he was born 700 years in our future where there is no cocoon in the sky because cocoon had fallen off of the crystal pillar and collided into cocoon. And that this paradox effect may be the cause of it? And that Lightning is in this place called Valhalla?"

"That about sums it up".

Aoife thinks for a moment, if she goes with Serah and Noel she may be able to figure out what the message that the faietes had given her before she left?

"Oh! Aoife you never told us why you wanted to ask me for help".

"Well actually I really think you can. The faietes, who are like psychics gave me this riddle and told me that 'my journey across time would begin in new bodhum' and now that I have heard all of this I think I'm meant to go on this journey with you".

Noel has a skeptical look on his face.

"How so?"

"Well my reasons are kind of similar to yours. I had shared my focus with my older brother Peter. He's a year older than me and we were really close. He wasn't there when I had woken up. But we reunited back after I had returned home after leaving Lightning and the others. But the next thing I knew he had suddenly disappeared a few days later without a trace".

"So you're saying what happened to lightning, could of happened to your brother".

"Um more along the likes of ending up in a different time but that works too".

Noel gets up and heads to the door with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Well that settles it, you're coming with us".

Aoife jumps up out of her seat overjoyed at this statement. She had thought that it would take a lot more to convince Serah and Noel of helping her and it seems that they were fully willing to help her from the moment she had told them of her plight. She would be able to fulfill the destiny given to her and she would be able to finally reunite with her brother and an old friend. Maybe she would even be able to solve the mystery of the paradox along with Noel and Serah ( and her moogle mog).

They made their way outside of the village and before they could reach the strange object in the center of the previous evenings meteorite crash (and sudden fiend invasion) a giant monster suddenly appeared sticking out of what looked like a portal ( for those who have played the game, otherwise known as the boss fight with goggamog before reaching the time gate).

"Not this guy again".

"So you've fought this thing before? Should be a fast and easy fight then".

As Aoife had said the fight with goggamog had ended as quickly and as easily as the previous encounter that Serah and Noel had with this monster".

Before they could approach the floating object, Serah's friends had run up to them to say goodbye, as they all were preoccupied Aoife had walked up to the strange floating object wondering what it was.

"Huh, I wonder what this thing is. Maybe it's that gate thingy that girl from Oerba was telling me about one time".

Before Aoife had time to think of what the object was Noel had walk up with Serah and had place her hand on the object with his hand on top of hers. Suddenly the frozen floating object had changed in to something that looked even stranger than before".

"Uh, Noel what is this thing?"

"It's a time gate. And with this we can travel across the timeline using the historia crux".

"So I guess this is it huh?"

"Are you ready to leave Aoife and Serah?"

"I know I am".

"Yes, somewhere on the other side Lightning is waiting for me in Valhalla".

***I can't remember how they got the artefact so I skipped that part, feel free to jog my memory and I didn't use the original dialogue since I can't remember exactly what they said. I have two different files and I am well past this point in both of them so I may not be using dialogue from the game If I can't remember what was said***

Noel, Aoife and Serah then glowed a bright orange and were suddenly transported through the historia crux and into the future.

They had come out of the historia crux and landed on the ground when Serah came to a realization.

"This is cocoon".

"Really Serah, this is too cool".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah check it out; you can see the ground above us".

"So this is what cocoon looks like from the inside". Both Aoife and Noel said at the same time as they ran in front of Serah in excitement".

"That's right; I forgot that this is the first time you two are on cocoon".

The three of them had started walking around the area and were talking excitedly when a loud noise was heard. They had all turned around to see hand coming towards them".

"What is that!" Serah had said clearly in fear of whatever this thing was.

"LOOK OUT!" Noel cried as the giant object started flailing about as the soldiers attacked it with guns to stop it to no avail.

"An arm?" Serah exclaims.

"Way to state the obvious Serah". Aoife says with a serious, annoyed and dead-panned expression on her face.

"Yeah and it's not looking to shake hand I'm guessing".

Noel gets into a fighting stance as he braces for the giant arm's attack but get punched with the giant's fist and gets thrown back full force into a pillar.

"NOEL!" Serah shouts in worry and runs towards the giant arm and mog had transformed into a bow and arrow and Aoife runs forward with her sword and both get into position to fight as Noel joins them.

During the fight they had discovered that what they were fighting was not a giant disembodied arm but an invisible giant. Just as they had thought they were close to defeating the beast voices are heard as people and aircraft surround the invisible giant.

"Hostile located, engage at will. Paradox effect confirmed. Targeting atlas. FIRE!"

The invisible giant had been driven off. Serah had noticed the aircraft and ran towards them waving at them saying that it was the 'army', next thing they know, they are surrounded by men in yellow and white uniforms and helmets and guns.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, SURRENDER IMMEDIATLEY".

Deciding not to go against the men with guns pointed in their directions and the gun turrets in the aircraft surrounding them and so they put their hands up in the air and surrendered.

**OH NO! What will become of our heroes? Tune in for chapter two of love across time. Please review and I will not accept flames. Only constructive criticism is welcome here and that means things that will improve anything about this chapter. Not things like you hate the story and it's a piece of crap (that is flaming and it's quite rude). So please leaves your comments and if you are confused about anything please check out the character profile for Aoife ( her character pictures are there as well as peter's profile and picture).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: The next update is here, I will try to update as much as I can and since I am a high school graduate I won't have school to worry about so hopefully the updates will come faster this fall as well. Thanks to lovelyanimeangel for the first fav for this story, I greatly appreciate it. A joy to all authors when that happens. Also to refresh my memory I am re-watching clips of each part of the game I am including in my story so hopefully I will be accurate in that department. Also, shout out to those who love the Kingdom hearts series. Can't wait for more ( there is going to be a kingdom hearts 3 which continues after the events of dream drop distance from what I've heard).**

**Disclaimer: I own only my original characters. If I had owned final fantasy 13-2 we wouldn't of been left with such a confusing and non-plot ending, end to the game (it was quite sad too with Serah dying and all that jazz).**

Just as they thought they were safe because of Serah's connections to the army through lightning, things went very sour very quick as they were led away with their hands behind their heads by the soldiers. Aoife was tempted to try to escape ( she did have an unfair advantage with her magic) but decided against it because she did not want to leave her friends behind. They were being led to a cell when a soldier stopped them explaining to them why they were being arrested in the first place.

" You are being detained as potential suspects in the unsanctioned activation of atlas. Come with me, no funny business".

_-Aoife's thoughts-_

_"So they are basically assuming that we are responsible for this? Well that's stupid, we don't even know why that thing came alive or why it was there in the first place so how could we be at fault?"_

_-End Aoife's thoughts-_

As was promised Aoife, Serah and Noel all end up in a cell waiting for something to happen to them. They had been completely caught off guard by the soldiers and wanted to know what was going on in this place. They hadn't even gotten the chance to find out what year they were in yet.

"What is this paradox effect?" Serah asks noel , clearly confused by this whole thing.

"Yeah, what exactly is the paradox effect noel?"

"Remember the weirdness happening near the village when the meteorite fell? Probably the same kind of thing".

"Well that explains a lot noel" Aoife replies sarcastically and a bit annoyed that he didn't give a clear answer to their question.

The solider that had been standing guard quietly outside in front of their cell decides to butt in at this point.

"You're goin' straight to Academy HQ. They'll drag the truth outta you".

All three prisoners stare at the soldier guarding their cell like he had suddenly turned into a three headed chocobo having no clue about what he just said, the academy? Noel decides to ask the question that is on everyone's mind.

"One question: what's the academy".

"Huh? The Academy's the institute that's investigating these ruins. Who doesn't know that".

"Us you dumbass since we just asked you what the Academy was".

The soldier addresses them once again.

"You three come up the Gran elevator".

"The what?" Aoife is clearly confused at this, her village isn't up to date with what was happening with the cocoon natives and what not after the fall of cocoon.

"The Gran what? Serah, what's he talking about".

"He could be talking about the elevator that's supposed to connect cocoon and pulse. But it's still being built. It's going to be finished next year".

"You're confused, miss it was done last year".

"LAST YEAR!? I don't get it"

"Next year in your time. Last year in this time. Which means we've travelled two years into the future".

As the three of them stood there finally taking in what had happened. They had travelled to the future through the historia crux. Why did it happen though, before they could contemplate any further they hear an unfamiliar voice running towards them calling out Serah's name.

"SERAH! IS THAT YOU!?" The young woman calling out Serah's name runs in front of the cell while tripping and falling down onto the ground.

"Watch yourself".

"Thanks. Serah! It is you!"

"You know them?"

"Uh-huh" the strange girls says, she tells the guard that she was an Academy intern and lied to the guard saying that they had apprehended two of their observers so the guard decided to let them go believing it had all been a misunderstanding.

The girl who's name they had learned was Alyssa had was leading them away as the soldier had foolishly believed her story. They had made it clear that they had not heard of the Academy (especially since Aoife called the soldier a dumbass after not getting the point that they didn't know what the Academy was).

"I'll supply you three all with comm devices. Right this way please".

"Thank you for your help. I was just wondering, have we met before?"

"Oh no, sorry about all of that 'observer' nonsense back there. Lucky for us that soldier was so quick to believe me".

Noel decides to ask a stupid question.

"You're Serah's friend".

"I told you, that was a cover. I'm just a trainee looking to make it big".

***there is so much that happens that I'm not going to include the whole thing, so I'm just going to skip to the part with the thing that can weaken atlas***

Alyssa calls in again after Aoife, Serah and Noel spotted atlas once again

"We've detected a large energy surge in the center of the ruins. Another unknown device has appeared".

"Did the device appear along with atlas? If atlas is a weapon built by humans, they must of designed a way to stop it".

"And that machine showing up is no coincidence".

"No kidding".

"Right".

"Two choices, we try that new device and hope it controls atlas or do it the old fashioned way, and fight him head on. No regrets, no looking back".

The group had decided to find this device in hopes of weakening atlas before facing him. They had ran through the ruins which at points seemed like a maze with many, many dead ends( it is easy to get lost in that place finding this thing). They had finally come upon the room that contained the strange device that could stop atlas when all of a sudden atlas's hand came out of nowhere. Mog flew into the hand and the others followed ending up in a strange place.

"Where are we?"

"A time labyrinth, kupo".

"I think we're inside the paradox".

"Oh, no".

"Whoa, how that's possible I will never know".

"We have to figure out the labyrinth and its puzzles before we can get out, kupo!"

***For those who don't know this is the part with the first anomaly in the game***

With some hard work they solved the puzzle and managed to get out of the anomaly. They had returned to the room with the device that can stop atlas.

"The machine's working".

"Let's see what it does, yeah?"

They walked up to the machine now able to activate the machine that could stop atlas or do nothing to stop him.

"Hope this actually lets us control atlas".

"All we can do is pray".

"Please work".

"I hope it does work, It would sure make things a hell of a lot easier for us when we fight the thing".

As they left the room they got a report from Alyssa that atlas was indeed slowing down, they had done something after all to affect atlas. It was a long grueling battle but they manage to bring atlas down. As they looked up at the now defeated giant he began to disappear.

"Whoa! Now what!?"

"The paradox is dissipating".

"Wow, that is so cool".

"I wonder what caused the paradox effect".

"This is just a theory, but I think there might be someone out there derailing history and bending the timeline. That's why atlas and these gates are appearing out of nowhere".

"So this could be why Lightning disappeared and why cocoon doesn't exist in your era?"

"Could be".

"Makes sense since Serah is the only one who has memories of what happened before things got screwy".

"But why only me?"

"That's the question, we will keep looking for answers".

The group walked forward into the area that they had assumed was the one that Alyssa had told them after she helped them out of jail. As they reported to Alyssa via the comm devices she provided them with they walked up to a large object with writing on it.

"There's an epitaph. 'Here lie the innocent victims of chance, cast out and cast down. May their souls find the path that leads them home".

"So it's basically a gravesite for innocents. Wonder if this is what Alyssa wants to see".

"Cast out, these must be victims of the purge".

"Oh my god".

Next thing they know Alyssa comes up running behind them seeming a bit desperate to see the object in front of them.

"This is it, this is the place. Alyssa reaches her hand towards the stone with nervous anxiety hoping to find what she had come to find in the ruins. I thought It might be but that's not my name".

"Well no offence but this is a grave stone for the dead and you clearly are alive Alyssa. Why would you think you're name is on there?"

"Then whose name is it?"

"It's my friend's. She died here, running from the purge. And me? I'm one of the those who survived. Five years ago the entire town of bodhum, it was wiped out by the army. I was there visiting my friend, then everything went to hell. We ran and hid with the other fugitives, but just as the troops were pulling out, that's when the ceiling of our hiding place collapsed. Ever since then, I've had the same dream. I'm trapped under rubble. It's dark and I'm in pain, and I can barely breathe. The next thing I know, I rise out of my body, and I'm standing before this grave. And the name written on the stone, it's mine. After seeing that image so many times, I started to think that maybe I did die back then. And the life I'm living now is just an illusion".

"Wow, that's creepy".

"Alyssa, you feel that way too?"

Noel walks up and pushes Alyssa slightly with his finger as if to check to see if see is solid or transparent.

"You seem real to me".

"Real enough I guess".

_-Aoife thoughts-_

_"Something just doesn't seem right. How can Alyssa be having dreams about her death when she is clearly alive"._

_-End Aoife's thoughts-_

The next thing Alyssa says peaks both Serah and Aoife's interests.

"Even if they all forget. I never will".

Serah suddenly looked down, she did think that it was her fault that the purge started because she became a l'cie. After the heartfelt moments with Alyssa, the group sets off to find the artefacts that will open both gates.

***I will once again be skipping on the actual parts when they find the artefacts and I will be skipping the little side trip to sunlenth waterscape since it is only to get the moogle throw ability in the game and is not needed for the plot of the story***

They had travelled through the gate and into a place that Aoife was very familiar with from her travels as a l'cie and when she was with Lightning in the others on her way back to her own village (which was not far north of oerba).

"Um, okay did someone turn out the lights or something?".

"It's so dark".

"In ancient times, the Fal'cie devoured the light, darkness cloaked the sky, and the earth knew only night. This must be the eclipse".

"Wow, that is one huge Fal'cie".

"Wait, you know what this is".

"They said 500 years ago a massive Fal'cie appeared. For a while , it blocked out the sun and turned everything dark".

"And that means what?"

"So wait, If that happened 500 years in your past, then this must be 200 years into our future".

"Wow, it's a good thing you can figure this out so quickly Serah cause this is going to get real confusing with all of this time travelling stuff".

"But, something's not right. Look, the eclipse is only affecting this small area. That shouldn't be possible".

"Not to mention it's 200 hundred years too early" Aoife mumbles to herself.

"So, you're saying that this could be a paradox?"

"That's what I'm saying".

The three of them continued walking until a man in an oddly familiar yellow and white uniform greets them before they could continue walking into the ruins.

"Hello, are you here to observe the facility? I can answer any questions that you may have".

"Who are you the welcoming committee, I know what this place is I sure as hell don't need your help".

"Aoife that was rude".

"Well it's true, I have been here before on my own journey and with you sister. I say we just get the info we need and move on".

"Ignore them, I do have some questions though. Where are we and what year is it?"

"Wait Noel you just can't-".

"Yaschas Massif, 10 AF, sir".

"10AF?So, nowhere near 200 years".

"I must say, this is the first time anyone asked me what year it was. I don't suppose you happen to be time travelers".

"This guy sure is strange". Aoife thinks to herself.

"Well..."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm supposed to hand out this map, take it, it's free".

"Okay thanks but we don't really need it".

Before they left the man warns them about what the paradox could of unleashed and explained to them that the Fal'cie Fenrir was the one blocking the sun and that it wasn't supposed to appear for another 200 years. And that this was the reason behind the paradox.

They wandered through Yaschas Massif until they came upon another huge area of the ruins had been occupied by some kind of organization, but before they could enter that part of the ruins a woman was standing there. Not allowing them to pass.

"Are we not allowed to go inside?"

"I'm very sorry. Only persons on official Academy business are permitted beyond this point".

"LOOK OU!" Serah exclaims as a monster appears out of nowhere.

"SECURITY!".

"Of course, this never is easy for us".

"Maybe this will count as official business".

At first the battle seemed to be a simple one as they defeated the monster with no problems ( game reference, this is the battle with the aleoali). But as usual for our heroes, nothing comes easy.

"Is it dead?"

"I hope so".

All of a sudden a strange force is pulling them towards the monster.

"We're being dragged in!'

Just when they think they are done for out of nowhere an orange boomerang appears out of nowhere and hits the monster. The boomerang gave the monster an electric shock which stops the monster and causes him to flee. The boomerang returns to an all too familiar silver-haired young man who jumps down from his perch to greet them.

"When monsters like these are cornered, they cause a space-time vortex to appear. An electromagnetic shock usually shuts them down. It's been a while, Serah and Aoife".

"Oh my god, Hope?"

"Is that you?"

"I'm grateful that you both remember me".

"Who's this".

"Director of Academy Research, Team Alpha. Hope Estheim, at your service".

"Director? Damn Hope, the others would be surprised to hear that one". Aoife says but goes without being heard as Hope continues to address Noel.

"And you, you must be Noel".

"How?"

"Nice guess, who told you".

"You three all here some years ago at the Bresha ruins. Subsequently, we analyzed the gate and fore cast your appearance at this location. To be honest, I didn't really believe that time travel was possible. But here you are".

Hope walks over and grabs Aoife's hands in his own.

"I'm really glad you are safe. For me, it's as if time has stopped. Everyone I knew is gone".

"Um, Hope?"

Hope realizes that he was creating an awkward situation and lets go of Aoife's hands and steps back.

"From your point of view it's been years since you last saw Aoife and Serah".

"Not just them, Snow as well. And Sazh and his boy. You all disappeared from my life. It's been 10 years now".

"I haven't seen any of the others either and I've travelled far from my village plenty of times. And for the record it's been a more fast paced ten years for Serah and I with all the time traveling and what not".

"I never thought".

"When the paradox occurred some years ago, I thought if I could solve it, maybe you all would come back".

All too soon another familiar person comes running towards them out of breath and clearly mad at hope.

"Director Hope there you are! What were you thinking taking off like and leaving me on my own".

"Hey Alyssa".

They had decided to tell Hope straight away about their predicament and he listened without questioning it.

_-Aoife's thoughts-_

_"Same old Hope I see. He did always Idolize Lightning and really bonded with Snow. I'm glad he still remembers me even though I wasn't with them for too long. But damn did he grow, and he's seven years older than me. This is going to be weird since we are supposed to be the same age. Well, physically any way"._

_-End Aoife's thoughts-_

"There's something I want to show you all. We can continue our talk as we walk".

_Hope led us farther into the ruins as he told us why he had joined the Academy. I'm not quite sure why but I suddenly feel like there are butterflies in my stomach when he's near. That hasn't happened since the last time I saw him. And he practically made me blush when he held my hands. What the hell is the matter with me?_

_Before we continued on Hope knew we must of had some questions and he patiently answered them. Explaining how much the Academy had grown(the walkthrough videos I'm watching, the person keeps choosing the dumb answers in the live triggers so I can't give a proper explanation to certain things). It's amazing how much progress he has made. Serah was curious as to why there were so many soldiers. He told us that without the protection of the Fal'cie and the distortions we need to protect ourselves. He had told us that Sazh had been flying aircraft the last he heard and that he didn't believe Lightning was in the crystal pillar. But then he just vanished along with his son Dajh._

"Look at us, gone our separate ways".

"Yes and I can't tell you both how much it means that you're here".

"Hey, this is some kind of ancient city right".

"The city Paddra or so we believe".

"You'd be right on that one".

***I won't be including the explanation of the farseers in too much detail so I will paraphrase***

"This was the center of a nation called the farseers"

"Wait the farseers? There were enough to build this".

"According to our research they built a whole nation ruled by a seeress".

Noel then began to mumble something completely random and the lectured continued. He told them that the seeress read the fates and see the future and guided her country.

_When we got to our destination, Hope wasn't surprised that we had knowledge of this. He said that the power to rule was passed from one seeress to the next and always bore one name 'Yeul'. But the farseers had led themselves into self destruction after the foretelling of their destruction and their nation torn apart by civil war._

"Being able to see the future can mess with your head".

"I can imagine it would".

_We had then found out that Noel had already known of the story of the farseers. Hope then showed us a device called an oracle drive._

"How did you get-" both Aoife and Noel said at the same time.

"You know of this".

"Yeah, there was one in oerba but we weren't allowed to anywhere near it".

"And well uh books and stuff ya know?"

"It's some sort of ancient recording device. We've recovered several of them but they depict things that are impossible. Maybe you should see it for yourself".

Noel then showed them how it worked. They had seen what had happened the day cocoon fell. What they also saw was a blurry vision of Lightning fighting a man in Valhalla. At least that is what they assumed they saw. It wasn't very clear.

"Was that my sister?"

"Looked like it to me".

"We need to do further analysis though. And the reason why the image isn't clear is because of all of the time distortion".

"So it could be the paradox?"

"That must be it. The immediate area has been affected by space-time distortions so the device is being affected".

As they were saying their goodbyes, without warning Aoife collapses onto the ground. Then a strange black mark appears on the side of her body.

"Alyssa get the medic!"

"Right Director".

But before Alyssa can get help a tiny girl appears out of nowhere surprising them all.

"No need for that, I know what's wrong with her".

"Uh, who and what are you?".

"Oh sorry, my bad, let me change first". The strange girl then grew to normal height.

"I'm liona (lee-own-a) and I am Aoife's guardian pixie. I'm sure you are wondering why she collapsed".

"Director? Should I get the medic anyway?"

"Wait, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Well, she got attacked by an ancient galian monster called a shadow that was created by a mage/necromancer named Finn who was rumored to have woken up after 4,000 years of crystal slumber. The monsters causes this illness and I'm afraid she can't be doing any time traveling until she is better. It would put too much stress on her body. The best bet for her recovery would be to stay here with you Hope. I can go back to Galia and try to find out what I can about the cure. Please? She trusts you and we don't have much of a choice".

"If it's the best thing for her then that's fine(aw ain't he sweet?). Alyssa go and alert the medic and I will meet you there".

After Serah and Noel left Hope carried Aoife himself to the medical area to be treated.

_-Hope's thoughts-_

_"I hope Aoife will be okay, I've just got her back after ten years without her. I don't want to lose her now that I have her back in my arms"._

_-End Hope's thoughts-_

**What is this? Could Aoife still be falling for Hope? And is Hope in love with Aoife? Sure sounds like it. Stay tuned for chapter three of love across , sorry for the monster chapter, I tried to include everything I could. Plus it's very late and I won't be able to update till at least Saturday because I am going camping for the next few days and it has taken me almost three days to complete this (it's almost two in the morning where I am). Please review and remember NO FLAMES! Let me know if you liked the chapter and the story so far.**


End file.
